


明信片

by Rubythebowl



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up, Postcards, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 官司过后的第一年，爱德华多收到了马克寄来的一张明信片。然后他收到了更多。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	明信片

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档，写于2018年。梗是朋友的，当时写给她当生贺。

唰啦——

出差时间太久，门前的邮件箱都塞得满满当当。爱德华多刚转开锁，里面的东西就一股脑地涌了出来，广告纸、账单、信件花花绿绿地铺了一地。他叹了口气，蹲下身子去收拾，敛着纸的指尖却碰到了坚硬的卡片边缘。爱德华多的动作顿了一下，随即抽出那张卡纸——那是一张明信片，看起来经过很多波折，边缘磨损折角，原本鲜艳的图片也褪了色：皑皑白雪蹭了几道灰，坐在雪橇上的圣诞老人大红外衣成了旧旧的浅红色，笑容倒还是慈祥和蔼。

圣诞贺卡吗？现在都一月末了。爱德华多好笑地翻了个面，好几层航空跨洋邮戳下那一笔一划却让他猝不及防被某种并不好受的熟悉感情击中了胸口。

“亲爱的华多”

第一个字母被划掉，重新写上的时候笔迹虚划了几道，像是犹豫到笔尖的墨都凝固了。

“圣诞快乐。虽然寄出的时候日子已经过了，而且你也不过这个节日，不过在这地方寄出的每封信开头都这么写，就入乡随俗吧。希望你一切都好，我很不好，心血来潮地跑到极圈在这个傻透了的童话村挨冻，还得适应没有你的生活。”

潦草的字迹歪歪扭扭还到处涂改，作为寄给别人的节日祝福来说真是糟透了。但是看信的人却莫名攥紧了卡片，寥寥几行字读了好几分钟。

“我忘了带手套，躺在雪地里看银河的时候很严重地冻伤了。但这里的星空真的很漂亮，我看着它们的时候绝对没在想你。”

“新年快乐。马克扎克伯格”

名字和姓氏并不连贯，扎克伯格最后几个字母都挤到了下一行，就像写字的人生怕收到信的那位分不清是哪个“马克”寄来的祝福，在临投进邮筒前仓促加上自己独特的姓氏。

是刚经历长途飞行回到家的疲惫午后，爱德华多站在邮箱前把这张小卡片反反复复看了不知多少遍，直到被路过的人提醒脚下那堆凌乱的纸片才突然清醒过来。官司过去的第一年，对簿公堂时连对视都吝啬的前好友突然寄来信件，没有道歉、希望和解或者继续争吵，只是絮絮叨叨写了几句对他来说感情过于细腻的闲话。爱德华多不知道如何应对，索性当个鸵鸟把沉重的薄纸片锁进盒子，假装并没收到。

但他没想到这只是个开始。马克似乎爱上了周游世界，也爱上了给他寄盖着各种奇怪邮戳的明信片，写起絮絮叨叨的日常也开始变得得心应手。

“我很喜欢这座岛。温度、山谷、海水和风都刚刚好。我要在这儿买一小块地，不让任何人进来。你可以进来，我们可以一起沿着海岸线骑单车，或者在海滩上野餐。”

这张来自夏威夷，背景图片是常见的风景照片，蓝天绿树碧海。爱德华多看着那张风景图想了会儿马克穿着gapT恤站在里面的样子，只觉得违和极了。没想到过了一阵真的听说他在岛上买了地，朋友讲给他听的时候爱德华多突然有点心虚，好像得到了什么隐秘的邀约。

“迪士尼的甜点太甜了，果然是给小孩子准备的。自己来可以走很快的单人通道，一天就能玩遍主要的设施。如果你也想来的话，我可以陪你一起排队。我想我更喜欢排队。”

迪士尼这张的背面是在海盗船上抓拍到的游客照片。照片里马克带着傻了吧唧的米奇耳朵，在一群尖叫的人之中面无表情地缩成一团，只是瞪大了眼睛。爱德华多看了那个模糊的人影一会儿，觉得马克是不是比以前更瘦了，看上去可怜巴巴的。他叹了口气，随手把这张明信片夹在台灯下面。

“东方明珠。我们一直都很喜欢东方文化，你甚至还搬去住了。这么一想，我现在站的位置是这三年来离你最近的一次。这座高塔上标了通往各个地区的方向，很多人都站在玻璃窗前面看着根本看不到的远方。这样很奇怪吧，明明确切地知道想去的地方在哪距离精确到米，却只能站在这里眺望，真是现代社会的荒诞剧。”

爱德华多捏着卡片，都能想象出那个小个子抿着嘴唇站在瞭望台上的样子。他一向这样愤世嫉俗，把普通人当做观察对象，却没能想起自己也是其中一个只敢眺望的傻瓜。他将这张明信片和其他的一起锁进箱子，说不清是逃避还是珍藏。不知不觉里面的卡纸已经厚厚一摞，多年来他们却连电话都没通过一个。共同的朋友都以为他们早已陌路，却不知道他会在异地他乡就着路边的石柱给他写信，他会在深夜翻出潦草字迹反复熟读。他们像两道光鲜外表下的阴影，表面恩断义绝，背地藕断丝连。

于是非常自然而然地，当爱德华多在旅途中看到贩卖明信片的小邮局时，他几乎下意识地想到——我也该给他寄张明信片。

然后他突然就愣住了。

是啊，这么多年，马克的足迹遍布天下，寄来的明信片都塞满一整个箱子，但自己从未有过回音。他以为的还在联系在马克看来不过石沉大海。可就算这样……他还没有放弃。他所孤身行至的每一个角落，全都撕下一角寄给毫无回响的华多。

爱德华多突然如鲠在喉。他垂下眼眸，在花花绿绿的架子上挑了一张与现在景色无二的明信片。照片上颇具异域风情的红色鸟居背后是湛蓝的天空，几级石阶蜿蜒而上，神社前盘踞着一小团白色的猫咪。

他坐在一旁的树下。

“亲爱的马克”

他把卡片垫在膝盖上，字迹果然也像马克一样歪歪扭扭。路人小声的交谈因为听不懂内容反而变得悦耳，远处有谁奏响了古老的乐器，风里卷着低沉的曲声。树影斑驳地印上只写了开头的卡片，几片边缘枯萎的柔软花瓣掉落在拿着笔的手上。爱德华多觉得心里有千言万语，但犹豫到太阳都有点倾斜，却只是写下寥寥几笔。

“来日本开会，正巧是樱花季节。景色很好，希望你也能看见。爱德华多”

他站起身，正准备把那片薄薄的纸投进邮箱，却突然缩回手，垫着箱盖在落款后面匆匆添了几个字——“萨维林”。留白不够，字母并不美观地挤成一团。

马克的明信片没再寄来。

开始爱德华多并没在意，直到某天跳出的弹窗新闻吸引了他的目光。他绝没刻意去关注马克的动向，只是当你在意的人有名到了一定程度，出门倒个垃圾你都能被迫知道。

“扎克伯格休长假，称要环球旅行换换心情”

新闻已经是一个月以前的了。爱德华多点进去，有用的信息没多少，只是配了几张像素很低的旧图和新闻发布会上的抓拍。即使频频出席国际会议，马克还是当年那个固执的模样，眼神清澈却锐利，抿着薄薄的嘴唇，高高的眉骨投下深邃的阴影，尖尖的下巴紧绷着。

爱德华多盯着那几张图看了一会儿，才意识到自己和马克之前的联系是多么薄弱。他曾站在他身侧伸手就能碰到那嘴唇，熟悉他的每个小动作，说话时的停顿和入睡时睫毛的颤动幅度。可如今他却和千万从未与马克谋面的人一起隔着屏幕看着张模糊的照片。分歧和反目都好像已经过了很久，回想起来还觉得好笑，当初坐在谈判桌前忍着眼泪朝对方说残忍的话直到再也不想看到对方的脸，现在却期待对方寄来的一张薄薄纸片。

他叹了口气，关上界面。马克就是这样的人，他想，他像是颗肆意的恒星，会由着自己喜欢就用引力捕获你绕着他不停转，也会由着喜欢就推开你，不管你是否偏离轨道，撞成一片碎石。猝然开始，猝然结束。

不过还好，爱德华多安慰自己，我还有那箱卡片，足以做他来过的纪念品。

这让他在某天下午穿着睡衣到门口取报纸，关邮箱前手指却触到某种熟悉的硬角时吓了一跳。他犹疑地抽出那张卡片，不同与以往，这张明信片崭新的过分。

“我在”

没邮戳，没署名，只有这两个单词。要不是认得这字，爱德华多八成会把它当成恶作剧。但这分明是马克的笔迹……爱德华多把卡片翻过去，反面的照片是他居住的国家标志性的鱼尾狮喷泉。

华多的心跳漏了一拍。他呆立在原地，仔细把卡片看了又看——

然后他奔跑起来。

鱼尾狮公园一直都聚集着四面八方而来的游人，爱德华多却离着老远就看见了那个毛茸茸的卷毛脑袋。多年未见的马克穿着灰兮兮的卫衣，嘟着嘴坐在喷泉下的阶梯上，背后是一片蔚蓝的海洋。

“马克。”华多放慢脚步，“马克！”

马克闻声抬起头来。华多朝他走去——直到看到他的脸的那一刻，华多才意识到自己说不在意马克的突然离开、只需要卡片就够了的蠢话都是假的。他的内心就像一直在后台运行着思念马克的程序，即使他不去想也日夜不停，积攒的运行缓存总有一天会把他压垮。而现在，活生生的马克正慌乱地从台阶上站起来，颤抖着他好久没听过的声音叫到，“华多？……你，你真的来了？”

他怎么能不来。

爱德华多闭了闭眼睛压下心头搅成一团的思绪。再睁开眼时，马克依旧有些无措地盯着他看，湖蓝色的眼睛清澈一如往常。他想他有很多话要问眼前的人，但又觉得什么都不需要问了。

“马克。”华多突然笑了起来，“我很想你。”

“我也很想你。”马克抿着嘴和他一起笑，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我……无论走到哪里，都没办法不想你。”

他们像两个沉浸在爱情里的傻瓜一样傻笑着对视了一会儿。海湾的晚风微凉，游人熙熙攘攘，喷泉哗啦啦地流淌。在广场游走的萨克斯艺人俏皮地吹了一段浪漫曲调，孩童在他们身边嬉戏奔跑。身边高楼上的霓虹灯已经亮起，照在彼此脸颊上是柔和的光晕。

爱德华多只想让时间在这个夜晚永远停驻。

“我给你寄那些明信片，”马克突然冒出这么一句，鼻尖有点红，却还是坚持着没移开目光，“是想在一个人的旅途中让自己错觉有人在等，有家可回。”

华多终于还是忍不住伸手把他拥进怀里。他抱着马克温暖的身体，觉得心里有块空缺终于被暖暖的东西填满。“马克，”他在马克耳边说，“这不是错觉。”

*

又收到了明信片。

爱德华多把那张卡纸从报纸和账单底下抽了出来。纸片上加盖了好几层航空邮戳，背面是蓝底白字的Facebook标志。他翻过来看那熟悉的潦草字迹，上面只有两行字：

“华多：我爱你。我想和你一辈子在一起”

他揪着那张纸看了一会儿，直到身后传来马克的声音，“怎么了？盯着报纸发愣。”

爱德华多转过身去，对方在看到他手里那张卡纸的一瞬间脸就红了，“啊这个是很久以前……我明明没寄……”

本来还想装模作样地兴师问罪一番的爱德华多没忍住去俯身亲吻他的爱人。

**Author's Note:**

> 无论如何，至少我的文字可以自由。


End file.
